nothing could stop the two of us
by Kate Skywalker
Summary: The first time he sees her, he awkwardly spills the double-shot chocolate latte he's making for the customer. Anidala Modern AU.


**AN: So I've decided to try my hand in writing a modern AU. I'm not 100 % sure about the outcome so feel free to tell me your impressions.**

* * *

I.

The first time he sees her, he awkwardly spills the double-shot chocolate latte he's making for the customer. He apologizes instantly and makes a run to make a new one but yet he cannot take his eyes off the girl that has just walked inside the little coffee shop, for she surely must have been an angel sent down to Earth.

II.

He purposely tries to take the register whenever it is her turn to order. 100 % Arabica Espresso. Without any of those sugary flavorings that most girls prefer, pure and natural. Just like _her_.

III.

Ahsoka makes fun of him, because he's such a dork he can't take the courage to actually initiate a conversation with her, beyond the usual customer-barista dialogue. Each time her full lips form into a shy, sincere smile, he just freezes, unable to do much else besides accepting the cash and handling coffee to her.

" _She surely has a boyfriend, it's pointless,"_ he argues with Ahsoka once when he fails at yet another attempt to engage with her.

" _Come on, Skyguy, just ask her out, get her phone number, spill her coffee and then volunteer to clean it up for her, anything! You can't know for sure. Where's your spontaneity?"_

IV.

When he's determined to tell her how he feels about her, she comes with a guy and his world just crumbles like a house of cards. The idiot puts his arm over her like he owns her and when he comes to order their coffees, he looks at Anakin like some kind of inferior creature.

Anakin in turn regards him with a cold, death stare that would scare most people away.

V.

She orders her usual drink but the change in the (extremely handsome) young boy behind the cash register doesn't go unnoticed by her. He barely makes an eye contact with her and she wonders what inspired this sudden change in attitude. But when his eyes _do_ find hers, they're almost accusing in their intensity. When she is just about to leave, he finally speaks up and to say it surprised her, would be an understatement.

" _Where's your boyfriend?"_ The question catches her off guard for a moment before it finally clicks and she suddenly understands the reason behind his odd behavior.

" _I don't have one."_

He gawks at her, unable to say anything.

" _And by the way, my name's Padmé."_

 _Padmé._

Mouth awkwardly open, he watches, transfixed, as _Padmé_ leaves with a teasing smirk on her face.

He can't take the stupid grin off his face for the whole day.

VI.

She's in college, studying to become a lawyer. Her parents are well-off, she's older, educated, from a good background, why would she fall for a boy like him? He hasn't even finished High School and won't probably have a chance to go to college because mum can't simply afford it. He doesn't blame her, he wants to help her, she has had it rough being a single mother. He loves her and will do anything to help her.

" _You're such a sweet boy, Ani. I want you to live a better life. That's why we've moved here, so you could have your chance, don't waste it like I did,"_ she begs him with her hands on his cheeks, arms raised awkwardly high since he got so much taller than her.

VII.

His mom is right and Anakin decides he does not want to waste his chance, because since the first time he's seen Padmé Naberrie, he knew, he would marry the girl.

When he finally introduces himself, all fumbling and nervous and awkward, she's perfectly calm and turn the tables on him, asking him out surprisingly. He can't do much else but accept, speechless.

VIII.

They go to the movies and then walk through the evening city and she's so wonderful and smart, beautiful, witty and he can't get enough of her presence. He walks her to her dorm room and when they get there, they stand awkwardly in front of it, waiting for the other one to make the first move. Anakin swallows the lump in his throat and slowly, tentatively, stoops down, to give her a small peck on the cheek. When he raises his head a little to look into her eyes (big, brown and the most expressive he's ever seen), lips parted enticingly, she gently grabs him by the collar of his dark blue flannel shirt and draws him down to kiss him properly and it's the single most wonderful feeling in the world.

IX.

They spend time together as much as they can, juggling school, Anakin's part time job (because he tries so hard to impress her by being financially independent) sharing sweet kisses, holding hands, having coffee in the campus parks, watching movies. She helps him in his English classes and he helps her fix all various sorts of things in their dorm room, earning winks from Dormé, Padmé's older friend and roommate.

Anakin surprises her when he volunteers to make a lunch for them and it turns out delicious. Somehow, the knowledge he's a passionate food lover who can actually cook surprises her, pleasantly so, because she's downright hopeless in the kitchen.

X.

After some convincing he's finally agreed to take her to his home, clearly uncomfortable and ashamed about the tiny apartment he shares with his mum. He doesn't like to be pitied or looked down at, but he wants his mum to meet Padmé. When he introduces her they instantly take liking to each other, his mum definitely approves.

" _She's such a sweet girl, Ani. You two are so good for each other,"_ she confesses to him one day and he can't be happier because his mum's opinion matters so very much to him.

" _I'm in love with her, mum."_

" _I know, and I'm happy for you."_

He thinks this is the first time he's genuinely happy in his life, and so is his mum.

XI.

They have a movie night at her dorm, Dormé is there too and while Anakin and Padmé sit silently together on the couch, enjoying their presence as well as _The Terminator_ , munching nachos with a cheese dip, Dormé keeps commenting almost every damn scene and not for the first time, Padmé wants to throttle the chatterbox.

Luckily, her boyfriend calls her away and Padmé is finally left alone with Ani. The comfort of his embrace is so great she falls asleep in his lap and misses the grand finale of Sarah crushing the villainous machine.

XII.

Anakin scoops her up tenderly in his arms and relocates her to her small bed. He stays with her for a little while, stroking her cheeks lovingly before he takes a refuge on her couch.

XIII.

Padmé wakes up to find herself disoriented. When she slowly comes to her senses she goes to look for Anakin, fearing he's tucked her in and left. She finds him fast asleep in their living room, long limbs comically hanging off the cramped couch. She takes in his relaxed features and strokes her hands through the short golden curls falling onto his forehead and kisses him.

Anakin wakes up to the most wonderful feeling of Padmé's sweet kisses. No words are spoken as they share knowing look and wordlessly remove themselves to her bedroom, his big hand tucked in her small one.

XIV.

Anakin can't keep his heart rate at normal pace when they proceed to disrobe completely, they watch each other's bare bodies inquisitively, eager to explore the other. They come together in a deep kiss, bodies rubbing at each other as they stand beside her small bed. Her fingers map the wonders of his sculpted back as his come to rest on her round hips.

XV.

They're both so aroused and he's looming over her on the bed, reluctant and fumbling, so he kisses her again to calm himself. His lips map the surface of her milky skin and Padmé gasps as he naively kisses the skin of her breast, her fingers lacing through the soft curls at the top of his head.

XVI.

When he finally enters her she whimpers painfully and Anakin is apologizing instantly, panicking as he starts to withdraw but she halts him, hands firmly holding his wide back move to cup his blazing cheeks as she kisses him gently to soothe him. _"Don't stop now, please,"_ she murmurs into his mouth.

XVII.

When he actually starts moving inside her, he scrapes painfully at her walls, she's not wet enough and he's pushed into her too early. Still she gently guides his inexperienced thrusts as he tries to find a somewhat regular rhythm.

Padmé hides her face into his broad shoulder as she tries to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of him stretching her almost too much and even though she's not used to it, she very much enjoys when Anakin tries to make it up to her by stroking her silky thighs as they are spread apart around his thrusting hips, he runs his hands over her torso to come to rest them on her small pale breasts, palming them gently in his big hands and Padmé moans.

XVIII.

It does not take particularly long before Anakin's hips start twitching and he moans into her neck. She feels him come inside her, and then he pants with his head falling to rest between her breasts. She calms him gently by stroking through his dampened hair and he mutters apologies into the skin of her chest, mumbling it was his first time and she tells him she knows.

She expected this to be different, but in the end she feels glad it was with him and while she is far from sexually satisfied, she feels utterly content and fulfilled emotionally.

XVIII.

She wakes up to find herself draped around his smooth leanly muscled chest, his arms are sprawled wide, the bed comically small for him, let alone for them both, they are cramped together but Padmé doesn't mind. As she moves, her unused muscled hurt, she is sore and hurting, yet as she looks at him and his relaxed face, she feels warm tendrils in her belly, fearing she is very much in love with him.

Padmé leaves him in her bed and puts his shirt on to cover herself, it hangs ridiculously big on her small frame, but she feels safe, smelling his scent. She makes them coffee and attempts to put together breakfast more sophisticated than oatmeal. Just as she is about to leave the kitchen with her hands full of the breakfast tray, she stumbles into Dormé.

XIX.

Padmé blushes and looks like a kid caught with her fingers in a cookie jar, she fumbles with any sort of reply but is unable to put a coherent sentence together as Dormé smirks and immediately knows, as if the huge, clearly-not-Padmé's shirt isn't enough of a clue to give her away.

" _Well? How was it?"_ questions a winking Dormé who is clearly enjoying Padmé's flustered face who turns ten shade redder and wordlessly disappears into her own room, though Dormé still manages to catch a glimpse of the naked, fast asleep and disheveled boy in Padmé's tiny bed.

She chuckles, happy her plan worked.

After all, it was her who suggested the late movie night and purposely left them to their own devices.

XX.

Anakin wakes up to find Padmé watching him. She smiles timidly, a lovely blush coloring her ivory cheeks as she chews on her bottom lip. He grins stupidly, still half asleep but notices her wearing his big shirt.

" _You look good in it, better than I've ever had."_

" _I think I'll keep it, it smells like you. So that it will almost feel like your arms wrapped around me,"_ Padmé blushes prettily as she says it and Anakin gently fingers the thick material as it drapes over her utterly delicious feminine form. She in turn brushes her hand over his knuckles before she snuggles back into his arms and giggles suddenly.

" _What?"_ Anakin mumbles into her mussed up tresses.

" _I ran into Dormé when I was making our breakfast."_

" _Oh, I thought she was with her boyfriend. That must have been embarrassing for you."_

" _It was, but that Devil of a woman has planned it all along."_

Anakin looks down at her inquisitively and an adorable frown crosses his face. That is until he suddenly smiles contently and tightens his embrace around Padmé.

" _What?"_ Padmé laughs, a bit accusingly. _"Why are you looking so smug?"_

" _I'm glad she did it. Because if not I wouldn't have been here with you now. And it's the most wonderful feeling in the world."_


End file.
